


machine learning

by doodleyLinguist



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: BTHB, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bleeding Out, Blood, Blood and Injury, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury, Mild Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Overprotective, no beta we die like men, questioning of sentience and authority, this is not ship if you ship this fuck off!!!!!!!!, very bad quality i did not know where i was going with this hjdsjfhsglh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodleyLinguist/pseuds/doodleyLinguist
Summary: Nora bleeds out. Robo is a fast runner. There’s discussion in a hospital
Relationships: Nora & ROBO_Head (Cytus)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	machine learning

**Author's Note:**

> I update the BTHB after months of inactivity!!!huzzah and its with a subpar Drabble  
> I wish I could’ve done this prompt justice but tiredness and general lack of inspiration hit so this is what you get augh

“This unit has detected immense loss of blood from Nora.”

ROBO_Head lifted Nora up, careful not to touch wherever there was blood. The robotic pack she usually wore was discarded, left behind in the alley. Her breathing was heavy and labored, as if the mere act put her under great strain. Three bullet wounds dotted her body, one on her shoulder and two in her legs. Blood, red and still warm, trickled out of the injuries.

Taking a moment to connect with the cyTus system, ROBO searched for the quickest route out and away from wherever they were.

Fourteen minutes back to Kyuu Kou Hai.

ROBO began sprinting down the road, metal feet gently clanging on the asphalt. Nora gripped their arms, fingers tightening around the cold plating as much as they could.

“I’m…okay,” she wheezed, emptily staring at the monitor. “I can walk.”

“Two bullets have injured both legs, and blood loss is at a dangerous rate. Further exertion of legs will increase the blood loss rate and chance of infection in legs. Hemorrhaging will become fatal if it persists longer.”

Nora opened her mouth, then closed it soon after, wrapping one arm around her wounded shoulder.

The two fell silent for a while, only the ambience of Node 3 and ROBO’s footfalls breaking the quiet.

“I can walk now,” Nora said again, this time gently wiggling in the robot’s arms.

ROBO_Head did not reply.

Eight minutes to Kyuu Kou Hai.

The lines of red had stained her clothes now, and were now snaking down ROBO_Head’s arms. Her head swam, and she felt sick. She screwed her eyes shut as the acrid taste of copper flooded her mouth.

They kept running for what felt like an eternity, the world passing by behind Nora’s closed eyes. When they finally did stop, the bright lights of Kyuu Kou Hai threatened to blind Nora (if she wasn’t blind already).

ROBO’s pace slowed to a walk as he eased the door open and into the lobby, making a beeline to one of the medical rooms.

When Nora opened her eyes, she found herself lying in soft sheets. She heard beeping, light whirring, and a clanking of metal against plastic. The smell of alcohol and disinfectant tinged the air, pungent and-

The Kyuu Kou Hai medical rooms.

She needed the Eye- she needed to see- who was here-

As she tried to see a sharp bolt of pain shot through her, her eyes stinging as she stifled a cry of pain.

She’d forgotten the repercussions of the Eye of Horus. You’re not functioning correctly. Take a break and try again.

Immediately someone was by her side (she felt a hovering presence come closer to the hospital bed) and she only had to move a hand near where she assumed an arm would be to tell who it was.

“Your condition has stabilized. Blood loss has been minimized, and the wounds have had the bullets removed and cleaned.”

ROBO_Head’s flat, monotonous voice cut through the haze of pain and drugs in her mind.

“…Thank you,” Nora muttered, now attempting to sink in the cushy pillow as much as she could.

“This unit was designed to protect you. Going against that would be directly disobeying your orders,” he replied. Logical and fact-oriented.  _ As always. As she made him to be. _

Evidently, building an entirely fact-based robot and then trying to engage in conversation with it was not a very smart idea on Nora’s end.

“Robo, there’s no need to be-” Nora jerked forwards and coughed, gasping as a sudden jolt of pain shot through her leg. Her head swam, “vision” blurring as much as it could.

Moving to her arm, Robo’s cold, regular hand shocked her back to reality, the sudden sting of metal against her hand bringing her to her senses. 

“Will always take care of Nora.”

The girl’s eyebrows shot up. Referring to himself without the use of  _ this unit _ .

“Robo,” she began, closing her eyes and slumping into the pillows, “remember when you asked me what you were?” Her eyes tilted to look to the left of her, at where she assumed ROBO_Head sat. “I still don’t know a hundred percent, but I do know that you’re more than just your data.”

“Statement unclear.”

“What I mean, is that you’ve managed to evolve and learn on your own. You  _ are _ coded to protect me, yes, but you can be your own person. Make your own decisions. You’re not bound to me for life. So please,” Nora patted their cold hand, “Do me a favor and give yourself time to take care of yourself as you do me.”

“Proposal received. Considering…proposal accepted. This unit will also perform self maintenance in accordance to the amount of energy usage per week.”

“Thank you, Robo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nora deserves good things man  
> Instagram: [@thespaceaxolotl](https://www.instagram.com/thespaceaxolotl/?hl=en)  
> Tumblr: [@natto-axolotl](https://natto-axolotl.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [@NattoAxolotl](https://twitter.com/NattoAxolotl)  
> 


End file.
